Valley Of Waves
by Pusteblume17
Summary: Now that Kensi and Deeks are finally together, the journey can begin! Basically fluff and maybe some little twists in the future. ) AU
1. Camping, the first

**A/N: Hey! So this is the much awaited somewhat sequel to my previous Story _Valentine's Chili. _You don't have to read it, but you may need some information, such as in this very first chapter. And you'd make a writer like me very happy, if you read it =) I'll see if the next chapters depend on _VC _or not. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine except the lady at the reception! **

**Enjoy!**

**PA16**

* * *

Camping at the beach

The vacation Hetty had promised Kensi and Deeks came in handy as soon as the detective could walk again. She had given them two entire weeks to get better and just relax and both Kensi and Deeks were kind of surprised. Hetty's agents normally didn't get that much free time, but who were they to complain?

They decided to spend their free time camping at a campsite in Shaver Lake. Kensi had always wanted to see the Arcadia National park, but she just didn't want to drive for 15 hours through the entire state. Yet. She planned to go there with Deeks in the future, but at the moment she was still worried about his leg. Everything had healed just fine and he felt good, but Kensi was still concerned. And just the thought of him sitting in the car for 15 hours was terrific for her. For sure, five hours were long too, but they seemed so much less than fifteen. Deeks had persuaded her to go camping at a lake or something. He wanted to be near water, not for surfing because he surely couldn't do that in a normal lake. She searched for the perfect campsite and when she found it, she promised him it would be great. They agreed on staying there for six to seven days and then driving back, maybe stopping somewhere on the way- Deeks still wanted to spend as much time as possible at the beach since they rarely got that much free time. He wanted to use that time for surfing and Kensi didn't mind watching him and she thought she might even join him. Kensi thought it was a good idea to go camping first and then have some beach vacation afterwards. She had everything planned out and she was so excited until yesterday, she got a call from Hetty.

Their boss had taken the privilege of searching for a luxury camping site. At first, Kensi was kind of mad at her boss, but Hetty had explained to her that this vacation, which she would pay for, wasn't even enough after what they went through. Kensi and Deeks both had accepted it and just the thought of spending their time in a luxury bungalow, with a gourmet breakfast and dinner, with a perfect view to the beach and the ocean was far better than Shaver Lake.

Today was their first official camping day. Kensi had promised Deeks to pick him up at six in the morning. She had packed everything she needed the night before; clothes and everything else she needed. She even bought a new book to read. She didn't know if she was going to have that much time for reading that new book, since she was spending her time with Deeks and he kept her fairly occupied. She just wanted to read since she couldn't do that often because of her job.

When she stood outside of Deeks' apartment, leaning against the hood of her car, she felt her heart rate speeding up a few revs.

She was going to spend two weeks with her partner, alone, at the beach. A few years ago she might have rolled her eyes and told herself that it would be the most annoying two weeks ever, but since they kissed and since they officially were their thing now, she enjoyed her free time with him. No, scratch that. She didn't just enjoy it, she _loved _it.

She sighed and took a look at her watch. It was 6:08 and Deeks still wasn't out. She locked her car and made her way to his front door. She knocked twice and when the door opened, she finally saw her partner again, after just one day without him.

"Hi," she said and grinned like a fool at his unusual dress code. He simply wore his boxer shorts and no shirt at all and for a small sequence of time, Kensi admired his abs before turning her gaze back upwards to his eyes.

He tried to sort his blonde locks and said, "Uhm, Kensi, hi. Didn't expect you to be here so soon..."

Her eyebrows rose and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Well I did say six sharp last night on the phone. Can I come in?"

He nodded, opened the door wider and made a gesture to invite her in.

"I'm just... gonna get my things," he whispered, pointing his finger backwards to his bedroom.

Kensi followed him and asked, "Do you know what you need? Or should I help you?"

"Uhm... I think I know what to pack."

They reached his bedroom and she sat down on his bed, watching him search through the drawers in a hurry. "Are you okay though?"

He froze at what he was doing and without turning, he answered with a short, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Kensi just shrugged and whispered, "You're different. You are kind of nervous." She bit her lip and waited for an answer. Was he really as nervous as she was? After all it was their first vacation together as more than partners and she was planning on sharing many things about her father with him.

"I'm sorry," he said and turned around to face her, "you are right, I am nervous. I just... I don't want to screw this up. You mean too much to me and I couldn't live with myself if I ever lost you." There he had said it and damn, it did feel good to express his worries to her aloud.

"Oh, Deeks," she murmured and stood up, walking as close as she could and leaving practically no space between them. "You will _never_ lose me. I wouldn't go voluntarily. I'll be here as long as you want me."

She smiled and closed the gap between them, capturing his lips in a small kiss that said oh so much. Without any hesitation he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, holding her close even after they ended the kiss.

"You sure you want to go on vacation with me?" he asked and sounded quite uncomfortable.

"Where did that come from exactly? And yes, I am sure. Why wouldn't I want to go with you?"

He shrugged and answered, "I just imagine that you would want to go with someone who had already gone camping in the past. And I've never done something like this and it's just so new..."

She smiled and whispered, "The camping site we're driving to is not just any site. It's got every luxury thing you can dream of, the beach, gourmet dinner, waterbeds and did I mention the beach? Going camping with a guy I really like is new for me too, you know? I never went with someone other than my dad."

His eyes widened and he asked, "Really? I'm sorry... We don't have to go camping if you're uncomfortable with it..."

"I'm not," she said and laid her hand flat upon his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat under her palm, "really. I want to share this with you. And maybe this is going to be a tradition for the both of us, like other couples travel to Portugal every year or something. We should go camping once every few years and this year it's gonna be luxury pure!"

He nodded, covered her hand with his and asked, "How often did you and your dad go?"  
Kensi considered her answer a few seconds before saying, "At least twice a year. I remember we often went in the summers and the winters. I loved the winter times particularly." She smiled. "You know, we once drove up near the Canadian border and when it started to snow, he wanted to drive back home but I convinced him to stay. With every passing day it got colder and there was so much snow. I loved it but as soon as it was as high as it could have gotten, we checked into a hotel and stayed there for a few more days because we got snowed in. It was quite an adventure."

Deeks whispered, "I can imagine." He squeezed her hand encouragingly and added, "Now let's pack and go camping!"

She laughed and helped him pack some clothes and other things he needed, before they stowed everything in her car and started driving.

#

"So, camping chief, what should we do now?" Deeks asked and grinned at her from the passenger seat.

They had arrived at the camping site and while Kensi turned the engine off, Deeks had asked his question.

Kensi rolled her eyes and answered, "Well, we're going to start with getting our key and searching for our bungalow. And then I want to go around the campsite for a bit. You know? Discover everything."

Deeks nodded and opened the door. "Okay," he said and grabbed all of their bags.

Kensi's eyes widened and she said, "Deeks, you don't have to carry everything. I can do that too."

He shook his head and fixed her with a small glare. "I'm the man and this is our first vacation together, so I'm going to carry them just check us in, will ya?"

She nodded and went into the small reception building. She signed them both in and smiled when the woman handed her the keys to their bungalow.

"I hope you have a good couple of weeks here with us. Please, tell us if something is wrong. Your bungalow is right up the path and you can see the beach right from there. But you'll see," the woman said and smiled at Kensi.

Kensi whispered, "Thank you," before going back out to Deeks. He stood on the path and turned his head in different directions, probably trying to figure out what places he wanted to see today.

"Let's go, Deeks," Kensi said and started to walk down the path. Her partner followed and they soon reached bungalow number 146.

Kensi put the key in the lock and pushed the door open. "Wow," she whispered upon seeing the luxury in their bungalow. You immediately were in the living room; there was a couch, a small table and a fireplace, the wooden floor was partially covered with dark red carpets.

Kensi walked in and through the living room, heading for the bedroom. She opened the door to that and her eyes widened. There was a big king sized waterbed with a couple of fluffy looking pillows and white sheets. Kensi almost dropped dead on the bed and fell asleep.

"Wow, this looks like luxury camping," she heard Deeks say and turned around to glare at him.

"You idiot, of course it's luxury! I told you that!"

He walked closer and touched her hand briefly with his, saying, "Yeah, I know. But seeing this makes it all so... real."

Kensi just nodded and hopped onto the bed, laying on her back and spreading all of her limbs. "Deeks, you have to try this, it's the most comfortable bed you've ever seen."

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded, closing her eyes in relaxation and admiration toward the bed.

He walked closer, took off his shoes and joined her on the bed. His head shifted closer to hers, laying more on her side of the bed than his and he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"You know, this is already the best vacation I've ever had," he whispered and turned his head to watch her reaction. She had a small smile on her face and her eyes were still closed.

Without moving any part of her body, she replied, "For me too. I could get used to this."

Deeks nodded and closed the small gap between them, whispered, "I love you," in her ear and kissed her cheek. She sighed contently and turned so she could cuddle in his arms.

"I love you too." God, it felt so good to finally say it. She had been repeating it frequently since the day in court when they had convicted Jack.

He encircled her back with his arm, pressing her against him and stroking small patterns on her back. "Let's sleep," he whispered and she didn't answer, her soft snorts filling the room.

Deeks closed his eyes, the grin on his face never leaving and fell into a deep sleep himself.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and promts! xD **


	2. Camping, the second

**Surprise! I'm back! I don't want to say that much; just that I am incredibly happy that I finished NaNoWriMo on the 21st day and that I could already start with this one... I hope you love it, it's basically fluff. And there will be more fluff following, but also some... _twists. _**

**Enjoy!**

**PA16**

* * *

The first night in the bungalow went surprisingly well. Deeks had a few nightmares the nights before, just after the shooting and his stay in the hospital, but being there with Kensi without having to deal with the job and the guys fussing over his relationship with her it was going very well. They slept in and both got a good nights rest - which was good seeing as Kensi had some plans for this day! She wanted to go hiking and originally wake up earlier, but she was very exhausted as well so they slept until 9:30 and went to breakfast afterwards.

Breakfast. Well that was unsurprisingly luxurious too. They served everything from coffee, orange juice and tea to croissants and other non-English food. Being Kensi, she ate as much as she could and probably even more while Deeks just chose a cup of coffee – or two - and a croissant, which he ate quite slowly. When he was finished, he turned looking out of the window behind him and sighed contently. They hadn't even been here very long and he already didn't want to go back to L.A. Then he turned to Kensi and asked, "What are we gonna do today?"

She swallowed the huge bite of croissant and answered, "I want to go hiking. Or at least walking around the campgrounds and enjoy the weather. Maybe we can find a place to relax." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him.

Deeks nodded and informed her, "Sounds good. Just... I don't want to hike that much? With my knee and all..."

"What? Oh gosh, I didn't think! I am so sorry that I forgot about your knee. We can just stay here-"

"Kens."

"-and do nothing. I'm completely okay with just-"

"Kens," he tried again, but she didn't listen to him.

"-being here and relaxing in our bungalow. I don't have a problem with that. We do whatever you want to do," she finished and looked at him expectantly.

"Kens," he said, grinned at her and took her hand over the table. "I'm okay with walking. My knee's okay too. I just don't want to hike when there's the possibility that I can't hike back when we've reached our preferred destination. You understand me, right?"

She nodded and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She looked down at their joined hands and gently turned them, so that his was now under hers. She gently pried her fingers from his, but instead of letting him go completely, she gently traced the lines of his hand with her index finger. "Should we have waited with the vacation until you had fully regained your strength?"

"No," he said.

"But-" she started to protest.

"Kens, I'm okay. I know we can't do things like hiking, but it's still a vacation. I don't care that I'm still not perfectly well like before Jack, but that doesn't mean that I can't enjoy this. And you know what?"

"What?" Kensi whispered and looked into his baby blues. It was hard not to.

"This is the best vacation I have ever had. Why? Because you're here with me and that alone makes me the happiest man alive at this very moment."

Her eyes widened and she felt her heartbeat go miles faster. "Thank you," she whispered. She needed to hear exactly that to make her worries go away and he knew that.

He just nodded, squeezed her hand and then lifted his cup of coffee to his lips, taking a sip, barely hiding the grin on his lips.

Kensi smiled at him and continued eating from the pile of food on her plate.

About an hour later they were finally ready to start their 'adventure', like Deeks called their walking trip.

They walked along the paths in the direction of the ocean and the beach, where other vacationers were enjoying their time. They held hands while they walked and to every observer they looked like a carefree, young couple and maybe, just maybe like newlyweds. Kensi had to grin at that thought. She had never thought that she would be together with Deeks of all people and let alone think about marriage. It wasn't that she wanted to get married in the near future, but she definitely thought about walking down the aisle with Deeks waiting at the altar. But not yet and Deeks knew that. He had thought about it, had thought about rings, but he wanted to wait. Not only for the perfect moment but their first anniversary too. And of course, for her to call him her boyfriend in public as well.

They quietly walked to the beach, stopping as soon as they arrived. Their hands loosened and they shed their shoes. Then, magically their hands found each other again, with their shoes dangling in their other hands.

They searched for a place a few feet away from others and placed their towels and their shoes on the ground. Then Kensi led him towards the ocean, walking close so their feet were in the water.

"You know, you told me you wanted to surf, remember?" she asked him without turning to him, "and an hour ago you said you wouldn't go hiking with me. Isn't surfing exhausting too?"

He shrugged and answered, "It's surfing. It's... My thing, it's what I do. It killed me these last six weeks, Kens. But hiking... I just don't like it and if I am being honest you would have had to listen to my whining the entire time."

"And I'm usually not having to listen to it? You whine all the time, Deeks!"

He turned and lay his hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "No, you don't have to listen to it all the time!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, I do. Don't you remember the time that we-"

"Okay, okay. I admit it, sometimes I whine."

"See! Thank you," she said and grinned. Then she walked back towards their towels, shedding her tank top and her jeans shorts, revealing a colorful bikini.

She sat down on the towel and glanced at Deeks expectantly. He just stood there and didn't do anything to hide the fact that he was checking his girl out.

"Deeks! Quit drooling and come sit," she said and patted the space beside her, rolling her eyes.

He lifted his hand and stroked it over his face, whispering a choked, "Sorry."

Kensi just laughed at him and let herself fall on her back, watching the small amount of clouds in the sky. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining and every now and then a cloud came by, the blue sky. She felt his presence besides her and turned her head slowly, smiling shyly up at him. His hand took hers and squeezed it lightly.

"It's perfect here," Kensi whispered and turned her head back to the sky, "the view and all."

"The sight is indeed beautiful," he said without turning his head away from her. He was watching her relaxed features, which he lately hasn't seen that often. Her eyes were shining, her red lips turned into a slight smile and her limbs weren't as tense as usual.

"Stop watching me", she whispered, slightly embarrassed. She hadn't gotten used to him watching her with such a longing glance all the time. She still felt uncomfortable whenever he did that.

"I can't help myself. You are so... Beautiful. Glowing. Radiant. Just perfect," he whispered and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, reinforcing his statement.

"Quit being so cheesy, Deeks," she told him.

"I won't. You love me for my cheesy side."

"Yes," she turned her head, "sometimes. But not all the time."

Their heads were a breath's distance apart from each other and she saw the love in his eyes.

She turned on her side, lifted her right hand and cupped his cheek tenderly. "I love you," she suddenly whispered before joining their lips in a tender kiss that lasted for a few seconds.

When they parted, their eyes were still closed and Kensi was breathing hard.

"I love you too," Deeks whispered and pecked her lips one more time, before wrapping his arms around her slender frame, pulling her as close as he could.

"If we could stay here forever…," he started whispering in her ear, "would you?"

He felt her nod and say, "Of course. This is where I want to be, where I belong. You're home, Deeks." He sighed and for the next few hours they just enjoyed their time together, in each other's arms, right where they belonged.

* * *

**So? What do you say? Let me know! **


	3. Going Home

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took me so long. There's this thing bugging me and it's called writer's block. And I'm kind of depressed cause I'm missing Daniela. I mean she is in the episodes for like 5 minutes and it's great (especially the christmas-y once!), but it's just not the same... :/ I'll be perfect again once she's back! **

**Enough ramble now. This is not mine. **

**Pusteblume17 (which is the german name for a flower. The dandelion with a seed head. Google Pusteblume if you don't know what I mean ^^)**

* * *

"I can't believe we're already leaving. I don't want to leave," Kensi said and folded her arms over her chest like a three year old.

"I know, Kens," Deeks said, "I don't want to leave either. It's the best place for vacation. But we have to go to work; Callen and Sam won't catch the bad guys alone forever. They need us."

She sighed and nodded. Then she took one of the bags in her right hand and the key to their -ex-bungalow. "Let's go. I don't want to be here any longer. It would make leaving even more difficult."

Deeks watched her walk along the path to the reception desk to return their key. Meanwhile, he went to the car, put in the other two bags they had and sat down in the passenger seat. Even though his knee was back to its normal state and he could already drive again, he wanted to let Kensi be the driver. Maybe it would make her happy to be the one who drove.

When Kensi came back from the reception, she had a slight smile on her face, which somewhat worried Deeks. She opened the door, got into the car, and grinned at him.

"What's with the smiley face?" he asked.

"Well... The Nice Lady at reception, Mary, told me that we could come back any time. She said they always have one unoccupied cabin. Don't ask me why, I have absolutely no idea. And because it is sooo lovely here, I'm planning on taking my mom here for her birthday. Do you think she's like that?" She put the key into the ignition and started the car.

"Definitely- it's a very good idea. I mean she has to love it! It's me after all! Who wouldn't want to spent their birthday with such a handsome man like me." He puffed his chest out and grinned at her.

Kensi rolled her eyes and said, "Who said you're tagging along?"

"I'm not?"

"Nope. Don't take it the wrong way, please, but this vacation is in a few weeks and... we're still fairly new to this... this... thing. I just think that a family vacation with my mom would be a tad too much for the beginning. You understand that, right?"

"Yes," he said and nodded. Then silence filled the car and somehow Kensi got the feeling that he didn't understand it at all. Or if he did that he was unhappy about her decision.

"I'm sorry if I... destroyed your plans or hurt your feelings. That wasn't my attention."

He shrugged. "It's okay. I mean I am a little bit sad cause this place is so lovely and I gladly take every free minute I get with you- and if vacation with your mom means that I can get many minutes with you a day, more private ones then at work, I'm not going to complain," he rambled.

"Deeks, stop. What makes you think that I wouldn't want to spend any free time with you?"

He shrugged again and explained, "I don't know. It just sounded like you were already getting tired of me."

She turned her head toward him for a few seconds and then back to the road. He watched her bite her lip nervously. "Deeks, please. That wasn't what I mean and you know that. I'll never get tired of you, really. You're..." she sighed. This wasn't easy for her, even thought they had admitted their feelings towards each other already. "You're the most important thing in my life. How could I possibly get tired?"

"Maybe because I'm not good with women. I haven't had a relationship in a long time and... it's just difficult, you know? I don't want to screw this up, you mean far too much to me."

"It's okay, Deeks. You're not screwing this up. You did everything wrong in the last weeks. It is me who's a total loser with relationships. I don't open up, I let nobody in. That is...my problem," she admitted and gently laid her right hand on his knee. "Like I said, I'm sorry. Let's just forget this conversation, alright?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "Wouldn't it be ridiculous to fight over something like this? Or, like other couples do, fight over the weather?"

She let out a laugh. "Yes. I don't understand how someone could fight over the weather. I mean... Jack and I fought over things like the military, work, his buddies, and other things. She turned her head to him again and motioned to herself and Deeks, "We have never really fought before, right?"

He nodded and said, "except for the time I had to lie to you and well… You were kind of mad."

"But that doesn't really qualify as fighting. I mean, yes, I was mad. But you had to do that. And we never really fought about it."

"You're right. By the way, I am sorry about that day. I never really apologized."

She shook her head. "I know. I would have done the same. You don't have to apologize."

"Thank you," he whispered and squeezed her hand again. "What do you say, uhm, when we get back? Do you want to… maybe… go out on a date or something? But only if you don't have plans, of course. Cause I remember someone said she'd have plans every night for the rest of her life. That changed, right?"

She grinned. "Deeks, what is _a date or something_?"

"I mean like… dinner and cinema? I heard there's a good movie being played. You could dress up and wear that super sexy black dress you own."

"I'd like that", she told him and smiled. "But about that dress… Isn't it kind of unusual to wear a dress to the cinema?"

"Maybe. Or we could go dancing instead of going to the cinema, so you can wear that dress. How about that?"

She nodded and whispered, "I haven't been dancing for a while."

"Me neither. Last time with you, actually, when Hetty made us Waltz right in front of the guys. That woman and her moves…"

"Right. That was… a tiny tad embarrassing."

He nodded. "How much longer are we driving?"

"A few more hours. And _don't_ touch the music!"

"Fern," he whined, "you're the driver which means I get to choose music! It's always like that."

She swatted his hand that reached for the music controller away and said, "Yes, it is. But not today. It's my last free day and I want to enjoy it, not listen to some of your country music-thingies. Those are horrible! I mean how can a man like you listen to… to _that_?!"

He raised one eyebrow. "A man like me? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Forget it," she told him and switched to her favorite music channel, which of course was techno. She turned the volume up and didn't listen to Deeks' questions regarding her declaration. For the next few hours, they drove in silence, and because Kensi had a good heart, she even changed the music channel to country just so Deeks would be happy. But only once.

#

When they arrived back in L.A, it was three. It took them a while to get to Deeks apartment, but eventually they were there.

"So… do you want to come in?" he asked her when she turned the engine off.

She shook her head no. "Not now. If we want to go dancing tonight, I'll have to get ready and I still have to buy some groceries."

"Okay. How about I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Seven sounds great," she agreed.

He smiled at her, leaned forward and captured her lips for a small kiss. "I'll see you then, sugar bear."

She rolled her eyes, gave his _delicious looking_ lips another small peck before she pushed him away from her. "Go. Or I'll never get home and never get ready for our first _date_."

He laughed and then left the car. She watched him walking up the path, opening the door, greeting Monty, and turning around to smile at her one last time. Then the door closed and she let out a content sigh. A few years ago she wouldn't have agreed to go dancing with Deeks. But now everything had changed and she was more than excited for her first date with her best friend and colleague.

She started the car, drove out of his neighborhood, and went through all the clothes in her wardrobe mentally. What exactly should she wear?! She had no idea.

Chaos was _inevitable_!

* * *

**Do I own a review? And always remember: Review make me write. Me writing makes you happy! Which in turn makes me happy. So it's a circle with no end. Not that a circle has got an end. I'm rambling again, aren't I? **


End file.
